Dramatyczne wyzwania na oceanie!
The Dramatic Island - Odcinek Dwunasty Intro Muzyka: I wanna be famous ' Piekny poranek, przyczepa dla ekipy W przyczepie dla ekipy znajdował się właśnie Chris oraz Chef, którzy rozmawiali z tajemniczą osobą. 'Chris: '''A więc dzisiejszym twoim zadaniem jest namieszaniem w życiu zawodników! '???: Spoko! Chef: '''Ale pamiętaj! '''Chris: Nie daj się im złapać! ???: Mnie?! Mnie jeszcze nikt nie złapał. Namieszam im tak, że nie będa wiedzieli o tym, że ja maczałem w tym palce. Chris: Mam taką nadzieję! Chef: '''Właśnie! Ja też! '''Chris: Zamknij się! Chef: 'Grr! '???: Heheheh! Tajemnciza osoba wyszła z przyczepy dla ekipy. Chris: No to się będzie działo! Chef: 'Właśnie! Domek zawodników ''W domkach panowała w miarę dobra sytuacja. Wszyscy uczestnicy siedzieli w jednym domku. Po jednej stronie były dziewczyny, a po drugiej byli chłopacy. '' 150px ''W domku dziewczyn panowała odziwo miła atmosfera. W domku znajdowały się wszystkie panny prócz Joanny, która jak sama wcześniej powiedziała poszła pobiegać. Wszystkie dziewczyny leżały na swoich łóżkach. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'''Maddie: Super, że doszłam tak daleko! I mam nadzieję, że pokonam resztę tej bandy frajerów! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Sarah: Jej! Super! Nareście udowodniłam światu, że kujony mają największą szansę na wygraną miliona dolarów! Łii! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Victoria: 'Też mi coś! wiedziałam, że tak daleko zajdę, ale najbardziej w tym show to mnie denerwuje tylko jedna dzierwczyna imieniem.... (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Natasza: Super! Jeszcze parę odcinków i dojdę do finału! Natasza: To co dziewczyny? Może sojuszik? Maddie: Spoko! Sarah: Zgadzam się! Victoria: Ja też! Sarah: ale kto pierwszy? Natasza: Panna Joanna! Maddie: Okej! Victoria: 'Spoko! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Natasza: Papa droga Joanno! Victoria: Super... Victoria wyszła z domku, a za nia Maddie, gdzie zauważyła jakąś kartkę. Maddie: "Przyjdź dziś po ceremonii na port wstydu! Kocham cię jak nic!" Aww! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Maddie: To takie słodkie i głupie! Maddie pogniotła list i go wyrzuciła. Tymczasem Natasza rozmawiała z Sarą. Natasza: '''Ale pamiętaj! Potem pozbywamy się Maddie i Victorii! '''Sarah: '''Dlaczego? '''Natasza: '''Bo mnie wnerwiają! '''Sarah: '''Okej! '''Natasza: Super! 150px Tymczasem w tym domku był Nathan, Boris, Fernando i Vegeta. Omawiali swój sojusz przeciwko James'owi. A wszytskim kierował Vegeta. Vegeta: A więc postanowione i wywalamy z gry James'a. Boris: 'Dobra! '''Fernando: '''Si compadre! '''Nathan: '''Oczywiście, że tak! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Vegeta: 'Potem jak odpadnie James wtedy nadejdzie pora na Nathan'a! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Nathan: 'Heheh! I tak nigdy nie odpadnę! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Fernando: Sorki compadre! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Boris: '''Frajerzy! '''Boris: Heheh! Fernando: A potem? Vegeta: 'Panna Joanna! '''Fernando: '''Super! (Pokoj Zwierzeń)'Vegeta: 'Naprawdę! Banda frajerów! Las 150px 150px ''W międzyczasie Joanna spotkała podczas swojego porannego biegu James'a, który trzymał tez jakąś kopertę, a wniej było wyznanie miłości. '''Joanna: '''Co tam masz? '''James: Jakis list miłosny! Joanna: Aha! (Pokój Zwierzeń)James: Skoro drużyn już nie ma czas na nowy sojusz! James: A może jakiś sojusz? Joanna: '''Po co?! '''James: '''Bo wszyscy knują za twoimi plecami. '''Joanna: '''Co?! '''James: '''Właśnie to! '''Chris (przez megafon): Niech wszyscy zjawią się na plaży w strojach kąpielowych! Plaża 150px 150px Wszyscy uczestnicy przyszli na gorącą plaże, na której widac było dwa pontony z działkami w budowane w nie. Wszyscy nawet się tym nie przejęli. Przed zawodnikami na wielkim podeście stał Chris w stroju kapielowym. Chris: A więc czas na wasze dzisiejsze wyzwanie, które składa się z dwóch części! Pierwsza to quiz o was! A potem wyścig pań i mężczyzn! Takie jest samo wyzwanie! Wygrani dostaną lepszy ponton z większa liczbą amunicji! Maddie: To na tyle? Chris: Tak! Natasza: Aha... Chris: I zapomniałem dodać! Jeśli ktoś źle odpowie odpada z wyzwania! Ci, którzy zostaną najdłużej wezmą udział w drugiej częśći wyzwania! A więc czas zacząć nasze pierwsze wyzwanie! Zadanie I 150px 150px Wszyscy zawodnicy znajdowali się na podeście, na którym były trybuny. Jedna trybuna dla pań, a druga dla panów. Na samym środku podestu stał Chris z kartkami. Chris: '''A więc czas zacząć nasza zabawę! Gra ma tylko trzy rundy! W każdej grze damy do 3 punktów i tak dalej aż do trzeciej rundy! A więc czas zaczac grę! Runda I Wszyscy zawodnicy byli już w gotowości by zaczac wyzwanie, które ich czekało. '''Joanna: Zaczynaj! Chris: 'Spoko! Pytanie dla pań odnośnie naszych panów! Który z nich był kiedyś nabrzydzszym dzieckiem? ''Maddie naciesnęła guziczek. '''Maddie: '''Boris? '''Chris: Nie! Bo to James! Nagle krzesło na trybunie pod Maddie padło i dziewczyna spadła do wody. Chris: 'I tak oto jest nadal 0:0. Teraz panowie. Która z naszych pań była bardzo miłą panienką w wieku szkolnym? ''Nathan nacisnął guziczek. '''Nathan: '''Victoria? '''Chris: '''Jesteś tego pewny? '''Nathan: Na 100%! Chris: I to jest... Poprawna odpowiedź! Jest 1:0 dla panów! teraz panie! Który z panów nigdy jest najmodniejszy? Sarah nacisnęła guziczek. Sarah: Feranndo! Chris: 'Źle! ''I nagle siedzenie pod dziewczyna padło i dziewczyna padła do wody. 'Chris: '''Jest 2:0. jeszcze jedno pytanie i koniec I rundy! Panowie! Która z naszych pań nie lubi rodzinki Beth? ''James nacisnął guziczek. '''James: Pff! Joanna! Chris: 'I to jest ...Dobra odpowiedź! czas na rundę II! A w grze zostały tylko trzy panie i piątka panów! W następneh rundzie zobaczymy kto dojdzie do finałowej rundy i wygra zadanie pierwsze! Runda II ''Parę minut póxniej zadzwonił jingiel, który oznaczał drugą rundę. 'Chris: '''A więc już czas na drugą rundę! Pytanie dla pań! Kto pochodzi z naszych panów z biednej rodziny? ''Joanna nacisnęła guziczek. '''Joanna: Boris! Chris: 'Brawo! 1:0 dla pań! Pytanie dla pnaów o paniach! Która z pań nie jest buntowniczką? ''Nathan nacisnął guzik. '''Nathan: '''Joanna! '''Chris: Źle! Nagle pod Nathan'em krzesło się zarwało i chłopak wpadł do wody. Chris: '1:0 nadal jest! Teraz pytanie dla pań. Który z chłopaków został zgwałcony przez Lesbijkę? ''Joanna nacisnęła guzik. '''Joanna: '''Nikt! ''Chris:' Brawo! 2:0! Teraz panowie! Która z pań to bisexualistka? Fernando nacisnął guziczek. Fernando: 'Victoria? '''Chris: 'Źle! I tak oto Fernando wpadł do wody. '''Chris: '''Jest nadal 2:0! teraz panie! Który z chłopaków to Vegeta? ''Sarah ancisnęła guziczek. '' '''Sarah: Vegeta! Chris: 'Dobrze! A teraz pora na podliczenie punktów! Czyli zadanie wygrywaja panie z ilością punktów 7 do 6! '''Chłopacy: '''Co?! '''Chris: '''Tak! Nier chc robic tyreci rund, a dyiewczyny są fajnę, a więc dodałem i jeden punkt! I to one wygrywaja pierwsze zadanie! A teraz zapraszam naszą 7 zawodników na drugie zadanie! Zadanie II 150px 150px ''Przed pontonami z wyrzutniami stała pozostała siódemka zawodników. Przed zawodnikami stał Chris. W pewnej chwili podbiegł do neigo Chef. '''Chef: '''Chris! Mamy problem! '''Chris: '''Jaki? '''Chef: '''Nathan ma stłuczoną czaszke podczas lotu do wody zachaczył noga o kant i trafił na skałę, a nie do łódki! '''Chris: Czyli Nathan odpada! Reszta: 'Hura! '''Boris: '''Nareście! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Boris: Nareście! Chris: 'No cóż. Ale dzisiaj i tak nas nie pominie eliminacja! '''Reszta: '''CO?! '''Chris: '''A właśnie to! Waszym drugim zadaniem miało być zestrzeleniem się, ale brakuję nam kasy! '''James: '''Eee? Nie? '''Chris: '''Właśnie, że tak! Bo połowa kasy na zadanie idzie do Nathan'a na leczenie! Głupi kontrakt... '''Boris: '''Ale kto wygrał? '''Chris: '''Niech będzie moja strata! Natasza! I to ona wybirzez dzisiaj zawodnika do chańbiącego bejsbola wstydu! A więc zapraszam na ceremonię! Ceremonia 150px 150px ''Wszyscy zawodnicy już dawno byli wyszuszeni i gotowi do przyjęcia decyzji Nataszy, która stała przed nimi,a obok niej Beth. '''Chris: Witam was serdecznie zawodnicy! Już za moment poznamy skład finałowej ósemki, w której nie będzie już podwójnych eliminacji! Natasza oddaję ci głos! Natasza: A więc tak. W grze na pewno zostawię Maddie, Victorie, Sarę, Vegetę, Boris'a i Fernando. Oraz ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... Klopeczki <3 ... ... ... ... ... ...James! Papa Joanna! Joanna: Co?! Ty parszywa żmijo! Joanna była bliska żuceniu się na Nataszę, ale Beth ją zabrała, gdzieś w krzaczki. <3 Chris: I tak oto kończymy nasz odcinek! Pamiętajcie by oglądac nastepny odcinek... Beth wpie*oliła mu się wkadr. Beth: '''The Piękna i Beth! ''Koniec! Zparaszam do komentowania!' Kategoria:The Dramatic Island - Odcinki